Crash and Burn
by Emrys90
Summary: 'I only ever regretted two mistakes I made in my life.' 'To day marks the third.' Part one of the Cheater Chronicles.
1. Look at the mess you've made

_***A/N* I don't even know if I'm going to add to this or not. I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. But what I do own is this plot and the OC's. I'm going to lable it as a chapter just an FYI. Enjoy and Blessed Be.***_

_**Chapter 1: Look at the mess you've made**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_'I only made two mistakes in my life that I truly regretted.'_

_'The first happened when I was a fourteen years old. I fell in love with a Crazy Homicidal Psychopathic Bitch from hell. Only at the time I didn't know she was a Crazy Homicidal Psychopathic Bitch from hell. She was able to lie to me and get me to reveal my family's secret. Course I thought she loved me but that was also a lie. I guess you can't trust people you love.'_

_'The second time was two years ago when I was twenty close to my twenty first birthday. I let Laura go back to Beacon Hills alone. Why because I didn't want to be reminded of what I did to our family. Then I got worried because she hasn't texted or called in a long time.'_

_'I get back to that god forsaken place and my worst nightmare comes true. Laura Hale was dead, murdered. By whom I didn't know, at first I thought hunters because of her body. Turns out it was my last remaining relative, Peter Fucking Hale. Killed his own kin for power. I avenged Laura's death in the end by ripping his throat out.'_

_'If only the dead stayed dead. Peter had to come back from the dead somehow and no one knows how. Not even Lydia Martin, who helped him in this endeavor.'_

_'Today marks the third mistake I ever regretted. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't hear his old jeep coming up the dirt road. So in tune to his moaning to hear the front door unlock or the soft foot steps on the stairs. So much raw lust coated thickly in the room that I didn't smell him open the door.'_

"What the fuck!" Stiles yelled.

_'I looked up and saw Stiles standing in the door way. At the same time the guy under him arched his back, laying the back of his head on my shoulder, and cummed all over the bed spread. His inner walls felt like they were suffocating my cock and that sent me over the edge.'_

"St-iles."

_'I groaned out as I cummed inside the guy below me. I watched as Stiles pulled out his small four shot pistol and he fired two rounds. One went into my arm the other went into the othrr guy's arm.'_

"Fuck!" The guy yelled

_'I couldn't quite say anything because I was actually shocked that he shot me. Stiles actually shot me with a silver tipped Wolfsbane bullet. I collapsed on the ground withering in agonizing pain. Not from the bullet, well maybe a little from the bullet, but mostly from the fact that Stiles shot me.'_

"I hope you and your Bitch are happy together. Because I don't want you anymore. I thought we could work this out, but obviously you don't want to."

_'I heard Stiles say as something small hit my chest and roll off of me. I opened my eyes to see the back of Stiles' head before he turned the corner and ran downstairs. I listened as the front door opened and slam shut. Then the start of an engine rang out and the sound of the jeep moving entirely too fast on the freshly rained ground.'_

_'I looked to the other guy on the bed groaning and he tried to move. I struggled getting up and looked to the dresser right next to the door. Sitting on top was the gun Stiles used. I staggered forward and grabbed the gun. I emptied the chambers and four bullets fell out. Two were still smoking and the others were nice and cold.'_

_'I got one of the unused ones and bit the top off, I banged the contents on the dresser emptying it out. Then I gathered it into a small mound and lighting it on fire with the lighter that was already on top. The mound sparked red then blue sparks shot up followed by a puff of purple smoke. I then gathered it up and shoved it in the bullet hole.'_

_'I hissed in pain as the toxin flowed back to the bullet hole and flowed out black gunk. Soon after red blood followed it and the wound sealed it self up. I repeated the process for the other guy. He moaned in pain as I shoved the powder in his wound.'_

"Fuck that hurts like a bitch." He said nonchalantly.

"Whatever get out and scrub yourself clean." I told him moving to the bathroom and turning on the lights.

_'I heard the guy getting off the bed and move around. Then I felt his body heat as he moved close behind me.'_

"That's fine by me. I don't mind a little shower sex."

"No I ment get your shit and get the fuck out of here." I told him with a growl to back it up.

"So what your just going to fuck me then kick me out like some whore?" He said. His voice was riddled with anger and his sent was strong, the smell of hatred and pain.

"No because I didn't pay you. Now get out, forget this ever happened. Oh and if anyone ever finds out about this I will personally rip your throat out with my teeth."

_'I told him as I turned around and looked him straight into his eyes. As to emphasize my point I felt my wolf rageing to the surface. I could see the glow of my red eyes reflecting off the glow of his ice blue eyes.'_

_'His jaw just clinched and he moved away, back to the other side of the room. He started to pick up his discarded clothes and stomped outh the room, down the hallway and then down the stairs. The door opened and slammed shut.'_

_'I really could care less if he was pissed. I just need to shower, burn the bed spread and possibly the blankets and the bed itself. Find Stiles and do everything I can to get him back. That was my plan, but nothing ever goes as planned.'_

_'After I got out dressed I looked walked to pull my shoes on when I stepped on something. I moved my foot back and saw something i wish I didn't. There lying on the soft white, now stained red, carpet was Stiles' Silver Wedding ring. The onxy Triesickle was stained red with blood. I bent down and picked it up. How could I fuck up so bad? Married for two years and a surragant child on the way.'_

_'I fucked up big time. I need to fix this as soon as possible. That is when I got the call. I looked at the screen and the name 'Beacon Hills Medical Center' flashed across it. I answered it feeling my heart slow down.'_

"Hello."

"Yes is this -Hale?"

"Yes this is he."

"Sir I'm calling to tell you that your Husban, Mr. Stiles Stilinski-Hale was in a car accident."

_'At her words I felt my whole world crashing down. It was getting hard to breath and all I could hear was the dull beat of my heart.'_

"Sir he survived the crash, but he is in the E.R. We need you to come down here as soon as possible."

_'I didn't let her finish. I ended the call and rushed outside. I got in my Camero and drove as fast as I can to the Hospital. As I got to the main enter section before your enter the preserve, I saw cops everywhere. I slowed down and saw the remains of the accident.'_

_'Stiles' jeep was caved in on the drivers side. The door was ripped open and there was blood all over the dashboard. A man was in one of the police cars on the other side of the road. Behind the cop car was an eighteen wheeler with a damaged grill.'_

_'I couldn't look away from the accident, not even when a cop came to the window and tapped on the glass. I slowly looked at him and saw Sheriff Stilinski, my father-in-law. I got out of the car as fast as I could and he caught me in a tight embrace.'_

"Dad!"

_"Yeah so what if I call him dad. I been calling him that since before I got married to his son. Back when we were just boyfriends and he was going to Berkley and I was living in their house. My house was being renovated and the Sheriff welcomed me with open arms.'_

_'We told him all about Werewolves and everything that happen since I got back into town. At first he wasn't happy that we lied to him. Then after forty minutes of yelling and threating me he accepted the whole ordeal.'_

_'It kind of slipped out one day over breakfast. John was making blueberry pancakes and Stiles was walking into the dinning room like a zombie, he was never a morning person. John served Stiles up first with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. Then he placed me a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes right in front of me.'_

_'I looked up and said, _"Thanks dad."_ Everybody stopped what they were doing and I realized what I said. I got up and looked down not wanting to see their faces. I was sure they would kick me out now that I showed what I felt for John.'_

_'Next thing I know I'm being embraced by the older man. It felt good and warm in this embrace. It reminded him of the times his own father would hug him. He couldn't hold back the tears and he didn't want them to see them, so I buried my face into his neck and tried to hold it in.'_

_'Course he was unprepared for when John moved his hands up and down my spine saying,_ "It's okay son let it out."_ Then I did, I cried into his neck. Because for once in a very long time I had a family again.'_

_'I know I shouldn't get to call him that since I decide that it was a good idea to stick my dick in another person.'_

"Its okay son he is still alive somehow. The driver of the eighteen wheeler was drunk and ran the stop sign. Do you know why Stiles was driving out at this hour?"

_'I couldn't lie to him, well I could but I promised I never would since that day during breakfast. So I gently pushed him away and took two steps back before I touched the door of my car. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I felt pure shame for what I done.'_

"He...he walked in on me cheating. I know I shouldn't have done it and I regret ever doing it. You can shoot me with Wolfsbane all you want and I won't fight back, just please let me see him one last time."

_'I couldn't hold it in any longer. By the end of it all I just started shaking and after the last word left my lips I felt tears slip out. The John shocked me again.'_

_'He pulled me in to a bone crushing hug.'_

"I don't know why you did it. I don't want to know why you would. All I could say it that you better fix this and fix it right. Because my son deserves better then that and the unborn child has to have a chance at a whole family. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because I won't. You have a lot of ground to cover with me, you got that son?" John asked.

He didn't wait for a reply he pushe me away a little and looked me in the eye, "Now get your ass over there and make me proud."

"Yes Sir."

_'I got back in my car and a cop car got in front of me. I looked to John and he mouth, "Follow him." so I did. We got across the town in ten minutes flat. I rushed into the E.R. Only to run into Melissa Stilinski. She was Melissa McCall up until four months ago.'_

_'To say Stiles was relieved would have been a understatement. He was bursting with joy because his dad was finally happy and Scott would officially be his brother.'_

_'The wedding was great, Stiles was the best man and Scott, along with Allison, was the Man of Honor. Scott complained when he found out he was the Maid of Honor. So Stiles canged it up, Allison was happy to help and so was I.'_

"How is he Melissa?"

_'I could barely recognise my own voice. It sounded small and frighten, weak and broken. But then again that is how I feel. Well I guess I would feel that if I could feel right now. I just feel...numb. Stiles is my light, my anchor, my everything. Without him I wouldn't exist, that is why I need him in my life.'_

"He is in surgery right now. He has a broken arm, his ankle looked like it need to be broken back into place and he had severe head trauma. Also two broken ribs, Derek I don't know how he is still alive."

_'He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She cried into his chest and held on to him tight. Since the engagement was announced both Stiles and I have called her mom. Scott was put off at first by it. But after some time, and a lot of talking from Allison, he came around and accepted me as family.'_

_'I have to tell her the truth. I might lose another 'Mom' and would diffanetly lose another 'Brother'. But I can't live with this guilt, not again. Only this time I know it was my fault from the beginning. So I have to tell her so she can know the truth.'_

_'I gently pushed her away and told her what happened. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I didn't want to see the pain and hatred in her eyes. Not when all I used to see was pure love.'_

_'She slapped me hard and told me to man up to my mistakes. That now I hade to fix this and make it right. Her and John were really ment for one another if they basically said the same thing.'_

_'I smelt anger and pain as the doors opened up, I knew thus was coming and I knew he would hear it all. So really I wasn't surprised when he spun me around and punched me. I felt my nose break, but I didn't fight back. He kicked me down and wailed on my face.'_

_'Scott warned me after we announced our engagement, that if I ever hurt Stiles he would make me wish I was dead. I knew he wasn't lieing so I told him that if I did he could hurt me all he wanted to. Because if I hurt Stiles, there is nothing in this world that could hurt me more then the pained look on Stiles' face.'_

_'I didn't fight him like he wanted. I let him beat me down till I was coughing up blood. Good thing we were in a private room with no camras and no windows. I could heard Allison yelling, but couldn't make out the words that were said. I think he popped my ear drums.'_

_'Then the scent of the pack entered the room and he was buffed by Boyd's scent. The weight of Scott was lifted off of me and a gentle hand was on my now raw beaten jaw. I could feel the pain leaving me, I tried to fight the hand away but I was to drained.'_

_'Slowly Isaac came into view and everything was bright behind him. I could see his whole arm had black vains. I could almost make out another hand on my other side, it too was covered in black vains. Slowly everything came into focus and I could see that the other person was Danny.'_

_'Danny asked for the bite after the events with the Alpha pack. Ethan and him joined the pack three years ago and got married last year. Aiden would have joined if Deucalion hadn't killed him, that is why Ethan joined us mostly. Aiden and Ethan fell in love with our human pack mates, aside from Stiles a course. Deucalion didn't like it and Aiden shoved Ethan away and took the killing blow. Deucalion held Aiden's crushed bleeding heart.'_

_'Both him and Boyd held Scott back. I slowly got up and looked around to see who was all hear. Erica and Boyd, Isaac and his mate Marco, Allison and Scott, John and Melissa, Danny and Ethan, Lydia and her Werewolf lover Jeremy. Jackson's mate Christopher was there, but not Jackson.'_

_'Jackson returned to Beacon Hills near a year ago. He brought his Mate Christopher with him. They hooked up at the school Jackson moved to in Junior Year. Christopher, Lydia, Allison and Stiles are the only humans in the pack."_

"Tell them you asshole! Tell them why we are here so they can let me continue painting the ground with your blood!" Scott yelled.

_'So I told them. I didn't look at them throughout the whole story, I really couldn't, no I wouldn't see the look on their faces. I shamed myself as a Alpha, a brother, a son, a friend but most of all I shamed myself as a Husban and a Mate. I could hear John and Melissa say that they accepted what happened and now that have to wait till Stiles is out of the woods.'_

_'Isaac, the ever faithful Beta, hugged me and said things would work out. Marco followed suite, he was happy that I gave him the bite and he was just as faithful as Isaac. Danny wouldn't talk to him and Boyd wouldn't look at him. Allison held Scott at bay telling him that what happends now is in Stiles' hands.'_

_'Erica also slapped me calling me an idiot. Lydia grabbed my nuts and told me if I didn't fix this she would rip them off and beat me with them. Ethan punched me once and ignored me. Jeremy and Stiles bonded over comic books and he told me that he wouldn't hurt him Alpha, but if he didn't fix this castration would be in my foreseeable future.'_

_'It was when Christopher spoke up that hurt more then the physical stuff.'_

"Who was the other guy?"

_'It was a good thing that I kept my gaze down or the answer would have been written all over myface.'_

"Yeah who is your slut so I can show him the same treatment!" Yelled Scott.

_'He jumped up and ran to me dodging the others who tried to stop him. Funny how when he is at training he is stopped easily, but when he is trying to hurt me he is dam nearly invincible. He grabbed me by the neck and held me up. My wolf wanted to make him submit, but I keep reminding it that we deserve everything they do and more.'_

_'Looks like he took a page from my book. He shoved me to the wall and pulled me back only to shove me back into it. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised, he would have been the next Alpha if something were to happen to me. Would have been till our kid was conceived that is. Stiles used to joke that the unborn baby was Simba and Scott was Scar's good half.'_

"Tell me who is it!" Scott yelled over and over again.

_'Christopher's phone rang and everyone turned to him. Then all of our phones whent off, it was the Hospital that was calling. Less then a minute later a nurse came into the room and gave them worse news.'_

"Are all of you the family of Jackson Whittemore?"

_'We all nodded. Well the pack minuse John, Melissa, Scott, Allison and I.'_

"Mr. Whittemore was emitted about four minutes ago. He ran his Porch off the interstate highway bridge. Luckily he is okay just a concussion and a few bruised ribs. The officer that responded said that four empty bottles of Jack Daniels was in the car." The nurse said.

"Can I see him?" Christopher asked. "I'm his boyfriend. His parents are on a cruise in the Caribbean Sea. Other then that its us."

"Fine he is in room four hundred fourteen." The nurse moved as he dashed to the elevator. The nurse walked away letting the door close.

_'Scott waited till the door was completely close till he snapped his elbow back and hit my nose. I cursed as I fell back to the wall. I saw Isaac grab Scott by the neck and Marco swipe at Scott's ankles. One thing about the pair is that they know what the other is going to do with out talking or hand signals. Stiles chopped it up to Destiny Mates.'_

_'The pair work so fluidly together that with anyone else they suck. If one takes the high ground the other has the low, they would never leave the other no matter what. Also if someone hurts one of them the other would deal the same damage to that person. That would explain why no one tried to touch them when they took Scott down.'_

"I don't care if he won't fight back, but I will and so would Marco. We don't care what you think you should do because guess what you already got him when we walked in. So this is your-" Isaac started.

"First and last warning Scotty boy. Touch the Alpha again and everything you done to him since we walked in will be done to you. Do we make ourselves clear?" Marco finished.

_'That was another creepy thing they do, they can finished each other's sentences and thoughts. Scott looked at them hard till he looked away and nodded. Scott maybe Head Beta but when it comes to Allison, Stiles, Isaac and Marco he will listen to besides me of course. Well maybe not me so much now.'_

_'My luck is never good truth be told. Even more so now that Danny, Lydia and Ethan are looking at me like I killed someone, which I just might have if Stiles doesn't make it.'_

"So answer the question Derek, who was the guy you slept with?" Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah who was it that got you to break Mate Laws?" Ethan asked mimicking Lydia's stance.

"He did break Mate Laws didn't he? Well depending on how Stiles turns out, punishment will be dealt accordingly." Danny said walking up and also coping Lydia.

"You three stand down now. This is Stiles' fight not yours. Like I said we will wait till Stiles wakes up." John said coming to my help once again.

_'I was going to say something when a doctor walked into the room he looked at Scott on the floor and the dried blood on my face. He cocked an eyebrow up and I just shaked my head.'_

"This is the Stilinski-Hale family correct?" The man asked then continued when everyone nodded. "Well he is okay he woke up for a bit then passed out with the morphine. I would ask for his wife, and parets to stay if that is okay."

"I'm not his wife but I am his husban."

"More like Has-ben." Scott said

"Scott you will go home with everyone right now. Isaac and Marco I trust that you two keep him away for now." Melissa said.

"MOM?!" Scott yelled as Isaac and Marco dragged him away.

"Right well Mr. Stilinski-Hale and Mr. And Mrs. Stilinski right this way." The doctor said turning around and leaving.

_'I followed with my head down. I had both parents on either side holding my hand. I feel like a little kid again, only instead it was Melissa and John not Laura and Stiles instead of Peter. I didn't realize i tighten my grip till Melissa inhaled deeply and John's voice trying to soothe me with small words. It worked, but only just.'_

_'We walked into the room and the small beeping sound echoed in the quite room. I felt my heart stop when I looked at Stiles' motionless body. I'm not used to him not moving, even when he is asleep he moves around. Hell I remember the first time we just fell asleep together, I ended up with a bruised rib and a foot under my nose.'_

_'The only proof that happened is the picture John took when he came home late. In fact it was the flash from the camra that woke me up.'_

"It is a miracle that he is even alive, let alone stable. Truth be told it's a slim chance he will wake up and even slimmer if he has any memory of anything. The most he would remember would be basic motor skills. I'm sorry we did all we could do." The doctor said and then walked out.

"Yeah this is all modern medicine can do. Good thing we know an Alpha who can help out." John said after a while.

_'I was deep in thought when his words hit me like a brick wall. I looked at him wided eyed and started to shake my head really fast.'_

"No John I can't do that. He made me promise to never take his humanity away."

"Oh yes you can and you will. Listen her son, him right there," John said pointing at Stiles, "Is my last blood relative. I will not lose him to something stupid as a car crash, for fuck sakes he runs with Werewolves! You will change him and deal with the consequences later." John said.

_'I couldn't do it but I can't loose him to death. I can stand him leaving me and taking the pup with him, but John is right I can't just stand here and do nothing when all I need to do is take a bite.'_

_'I nod and slowly push him aside. I lift the blankets and move the gown out of the way. I looked at his pale hip with the tattoo of a small wolf howling to the full moon. The drawing was the first thing I ever gave him. He loved it show much that he got it inked on him.'_

_'I couldn't help but cry and lick away the silent tears fall on the tattoo. I moved up away from the tattoo and shifted into my Beta forum. I sank my fangs into his skin, it was like cutting butter except instead of salty cream it was metallic flavoured.'_

_'The heart monitors started going off. Melissa messed with it while John pushed me out of the way and started to wrap the bite mark. I took my necklace off and removed the ring that was on it. I replaced the ring with Stiles' wedding band. I looked to John and Melissa, they nodded and I slipped my wedding band on the necklace as well."_

_'The bands conjoined to one big ring once they touched. They were Mate rings blessed by a High Priestess of Fenris. My parents got them from my father's parents and so on and so fourth. The crest of the Hale's is in full when they conjoined.'_

_'I was happy that Stiles wanted to see if the ring worked for him. We were both shocked that it worked, but Stiles said that it only worked because of his shear awesomeness and my hot body. Then again he could have been horny, hard to tell even now.'_

_'John took them and put the necklace on Stiles, the black leather looked good on him. He moved once John moved away. His hand reached up and clasped the conjoined rings, he moved and then stilled. John looked at me and I was just as clueless.'_

_'I looked at the ring that was on my palm. It was Laura's Mate Rings. I got the other half two weeks after our wedding. Turns out that her Mate understood why I kept it and in his last will and testament he gave the ring to me and told me to guard it well. I have worn it ever since.'_

_'Now I hold it tight to my heart. Sometimes I could hear Laura's voice and it is conferting even when she might be yelling. I looked to Stiles and had an urge to touch him one last time.'_

_'So I did, I touched him and said,'_

"I love you Stiles. Always do and always will. I fucked up and I know you might never forgive me but I want you to know I will do everything in my power to fix it."

_'I could have sworn Stiles voice echoed in my mind,'_

_"Love you too Sourwolf."_

_'John told me to come back tomorrow. I listened and walked out the room. I could feel Stiles, John and Melissa from the room. I could also feel Jackson three floors up along with Christopher. I walked out and was embraced by Isaac and Marco.'_

"Before you say anything Deaton gave me some happy pills for when I couldn't heal when the Alpha Pack attacked. I just happen to have four left and I shoved it in his mouth." Isaac said.

"Boyd, Erica and Allison are watching over him. They sent us to you because they know you love us. Not close to Stiles, but close enough to get away with shit." Marco said smugly.

_'They both said while their faces were pressed into the sides of my neck. It was true though, Isaac and Marco are like my first kids only not. Isaac was a little put off that we were having a kid, but then Stiles told him something and he wanted to be there when the baby is born.'_

_'We make it to my car and Marco drives us to the Pack House. The drive was quite and Isaac layed my head down on his lap and ran his fingers in my hair. Stiles and Isaac only do it, Marco tried but he said he preferred to be the one petted.'_

_'It took twenty minutes till they parked out side my house. I told them to wait out here while I clean up. They understood and waited. I ran inside and started to use Stiles spray for killing odors. The pack complained about it smelling like sex all the time. So he made this and it makes the room smell brand new with two sweeps.'_

_'That is what I did in every room and took the sheets and shoved them in the washed. I sprayed the room four times and the bed six times. Then I sprayed myself four times as well before I let them in.'_

"Well it is a good thing we don't care who the other guy was." Marco started.

"Would it truly matter he practically erased the guys existence." Isaac said.

"Or that he would be making a reappearance. Right Derek?" Marco asked.

"That was a once and only thing. I would never do it again."

_'Both boys were listening to my heart beat and I didn't mind because it was true. That was a "Once and Only" thing. They left it at that, but then again both really didn't care. As long as I can fix it then it is okay.'_

_'Sleep didn't come easy. Both boys fell asleep on my chest, Marco drooling on me and it soaked into my shirt. Isaac whimpered every now and then and Marco reached over and soothed him. Even in their sleep they were very tactical. But sleep did hit me eventually, though it was first light when it happened.'_

_' I was awoken by a text some three hours later. I accidentally pushed Marco off the bed in my heast to get my phone. I apologized after I got my phone. He was still sleepy that he just climbed back up and got back into position and fell asleep.'_

_'The text read;'_

_**From Dad:**_

_**Stiles is awake but the doctor said give him time. Visiting hours are in two hours. Only you know this so be here by then no sooner and no later. Scott will be here right on time. Take care son.**_

_'I held the phone close to my chest and tried to go back to sleep.'_

_'In the end I couldn't so an hour till visiting hours, I got up took a shower and got dressed. Both boys were already showed and changed from their room and eating breakfast. I took a bagel and spreaded blueberry philadelphia cheese on it. I didn't like it at first but Stiles always gave it to me and I never complained when it came to him. Well except for the constant talking and signing me up for crap I don't need.'_

_'We left and made it ten minutes before visiting hours started. I walked in and Isaac signed us up. I walked all the way to his room. As I got up to it John walked out and saw me. He had a pained expression on his face and continued walking. Shortly after Melissa walked out and had a mirrored expression. She looked at me and patted my shoulder.'_

_'I started to panick and rushed in the room. Stiles looked fine, he looked like nothing was wrong at all. Stiles looked at me with a clueless face. His eyes flashed red and I felt my wolf answer back with my own flash of red.'_

"Not to sound rude or anything, but do I know you?"

(FIN)

*A/N* So he it is tell me what you think. Blessed Be*


	2. Something the rain can't wash away

_***A/N* I own nothing but this plot and my OC's. Unbeta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy and Blessed Be***_

_**Chapter 2: Something The Rain Can't Wash Away**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Two years 'eh?"

_'I must have looked up at him with confusion. He pointed to my ring. I reached over with my right hand and moved the band from right to left felling the smooth metal move around my skin.'_

"Yeah two years and around the time the baby is born it would be three."

_'I smiled at the thought of our baby. I was so excited Derek agreed to get a baby. We looked at adopting agencies and surrogate mothers for months. Then a very stunning Beta from the Alaskan Pack wondered into our territory.'_

_'Rose was kind and heard that an Alpha was looking for a surrogate. After she proved loyal and strong to Derek and kind and loving to me, she whent to get tested to see if she could do it. After a few months she got the okay and then came our turn. We decided to mix the sperm and see what the outcome would be.'_

_'But in all honesty it wouldn't matter if the baby was a boy or a girl. Nor would it matter if the kid takes after Derek or me. Because in the end we will love him or her with all our hearts.'_

"That's awsome man. When did you meet your wife?"

"Husband and we meet when I was in high school."

_'I could tell he was taken completely by surprise about that. Most people think it is odd that I have been in a relationship for two, going on three years now. But they are even more so that I married a man. Wait till he finds out what Derek is.'_

"So your gay? Wow, dude I'm sorry I didnt mean to sound rude or anything its just...just you don't seem like the kind of guy."

"What is a gay guy supposed to seem like? Can't they fight for themselves? Do they have to be so weak that they need someone to protect them?"

"Calm down Agent Stilinski!"

_'I looked over to see my senoir officer walking towards me. Who would have figured I would be working for the West Coast Werewolf Protection Agency? Not me, nope never seen it coming.'_

_'After Deucalion and his pack exposed Werewolves to humans things got out of hand. People wanting to kill them and hunt them down, it was like Salem all over again. Then the government stepped in and enforced all Werewolves to register.'_

_'I really couldn't let my pack get in this shit storm. So with the help of Chris Argent and a lot of Werewolf sympathizers, we talked the goverment into making a branch that consists of trained men. They were to keep the peace between the Wolves and the Humans.'_

_'They followed the Argent code: "We hunt those who hunt us." and if any one deviates from the code they are looking at life in prison. So two months after they made a division here, I was recruited. Mainly because I am in a wolf pack, legally married to a Alpha Werewolf and I'm still Human.'_

"Sir it was my fault I asked him a personal question. He answered it with something I didn't expect." The other Agent said.

"That his Husband is a Alpha Werewolf?" The commandr asked.

"His...your...werewolf?" The Agent asked.

_'It was pretty funny to see that dumbfounded look upon his face, as he looked from the Commander and I. I couldn't help but smile at the Commander.'_

"Well I got a long drive back to Beacon Hills. Should be around sunset or a little later if I leave right now."

_'I told them as I left the office and ran down the hall. Turns out fucking a Alpha for so long starts to change you. I have faster reflexes on top of slightly heighten senses. I have normal healing abilities and I'm still a klutz. There is one other thing, when I run into other wolves they can smell Derek all over me and once a Omega said I was an Alpha of my own right.'_

_'Derek didn't like the fact that I work close to L.A. But hey what can I say it keeps them away from Beacon Hills and that makes the pack less growly. Unfortunately that means I get up at six to be here at nine.'_

_'Derek refused to let me go, he even went as far as stealing my keys and driving my jeep dep into the preserve. What he didn't count on is me taking his camaro. Boy did he throw a fit about that, then I got the silent treatment from him for a week. Derek is quite most time but he uses words everynow and then.'_

_'I haven't been home in two days thanks to this stupid new Alpha that thinks it's okay to change people randomly. That's another thing that changed, now if an Alpha wants to add to his or her pack they must go through us and we have a say. This way packs don't get too big and humans can feel just that much safer.'_

_'Once we had a pack break the law and decided to try and take territory from a smaller pack down in Sacramento. Now their new Alpha follows and likes us, the old one became an Omega and left the state.'_

_'I tried calling Derek but it went to voicemail. It didn't bother me much since the last time we talked he said he was going to hang with some of his co-works. In Derek turms it means going to the bar and watching them get shit face and hit on people that never want them.'_

_'I was half way there when I felt a wave of small pin like pain. It started in my gut and slowly moved outward. It was when my heart started to feel like someone was squeezing it. At first I thought it was heartburn, but then as I got closer to Beacon Hills it got stronger.'_

_'As I passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign I couldn't help but feel like breathing was becoming harder. I was visibly shaking and I felt like throwing up. I know home was only two miles away and then everything will be fine.'_

_'Distance from Derek makes me feel a little sick after twenty-four hours. But this was different, this was way different. This feels like I lost someone close to me. Like when Isaac was attacked by Ennis and almost died.'_

_'Only I would know if they were attacked or hurt. No this was a different kind of lost. I know it is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't quite place it.'_

_'As I pull up to the house I noticed Derek didn't park in his normal parking spot. He parked like he was in a hurry and needed to get out as soon as he can. Most people don't know this but Derek has a small case of OCD. By small I mean once I put the box of cereal on the right shelf, but on the other side. He got up from the table and moved it back in it's original place.'_

_'So to see his car parked randomly is odd. Well thag and he hates for the forest critters to leave prints on the hood or basically anywhere on the car. That is why he built a car port.'_

_'I got out and walked to the door, it was unlocked and cracked open slightly. Most days that would be normal but not at night. Again Derek and the critters plus OCD. Then again maybe he wanted the air from outside to walffle in with the breeze. It did rain earlier today after all and Derek loves the smell.'_

"Derek I'm home."

_'I said out loud. I knew I don't have to yell because he can hear me across town if he concentrated hard enough. It makes planning secret parties hard, but Deaton helped with that. Druid magick one point, Werewolf abilities zero.'_

_'It was odd that he didt reply, well he might have passed out. I started to walk up the stairs and the pain flared up. It hurt more then it did in the car, so I rushed upstairs and down the hall.'_

_'I heard gasps and moaning. The room sounded like some rough sex was going on. I poened the door expecting to find Derek jacking off to some porn. What I didn't expect was to walk in on him fucking some other guy.'_

"What the fuck!"

_'I yelled out loud. Derek looked up at me with a shocked yet pained expression. The guy under him groaned out loud as he tossed his head back letting it rest on Derek's shoulder and cummed all over our bed.'_

"St-iles."

_'I could not believe what I was seeing. Derek just cummed in the guy while he said my name. Wither that was because he saw me or was thinking of me matters not.'_

_'I pulled out my gun, knowing I loaded it with Wolfsbane bullets, and fired twice. One hit Derek on the arm and another into the guy below him. I didn't have to worry because I knew both were wolves and can get to a doctor.'_

_'I watched as Derek fell to the ground in pain. All the pieces fell into place now, all the times Derek seemed distant, all the times he would shy away from me when we slept. It was bacause he was falling for someone else. I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I guess he couldn't take it anymore.'_

"I hope you and your bitch are happy together. Because I don't want you anymore. I thought we could work this out, but obviously you don't want to."

_'I told him as I took of my mate ring and threw it at him. It landed on his chest and then rolled to the ground. I placed the gun on the dresser as an act of mercy on them. I wouldn't want to go to jail for the murder of my Husband/ Mate. Nor do I want to go to jail because his bitch died, even if I want him dead.'_

_'I can't believe he would do that to me...to us. Maybe he was right, maybe fucking Whittemore was right this whole time? Derek never really wanted me for me, he wanted me for my brain. I was the tactile one after all. I planned how to save Derek yet again when Kali tried to kill him.'_

_'So yeah maybe Whittemore was right. But it felt real. It all felt real. At least now I know what I was feeling all the way here.'_

_'I don't remember how or when I got in my jeep. All I know is I need to get as far from here as possible. I try to not think about it but all I can see is Derek pounding into him and moaning. How the bitch was loving evey second of it and cumming all over our bed...'_

_'I pulled out my cell and hit the "Seven" number on my speed dial. Hopefully Rose will be up. The call rings for a bit and then goes to voicemail. I don't want to bother the pack or the family, I don't think I can deal with either of the two right now.'_

_'So I decided to call the one person that won't ask anything. I hit the "Eight" button and waited for him to pick up.'_

"Sty?"

"Hey Cole look I know it is late but...can I stay with you?"

"Sty what happen I know that tone, tell me the truth."

_'Cole Cunningham, the man that recruited me and taught me everything I know. He is only two years older then me and is also married to a Werewolf, a Beta but that doesn't matter. He was always there when I needed him and could reed me like a book.'_

_'Derek doesn't like him, but since he was married to a Beta he was okay with it. Now I just don't give a fuck about him likeing what I'm about to do.'_

"I just n-need a place to stay for a bit."

"Okay well Brad said come over. How far are you from here?"

"Thirty-ish minutes. I'm about to get on the main road out of here."

"Okay well be safe."

"I wi-"

_'I saw bright lights and heard a horn. I didn't have time to react. I felt enormous pain rip and tear into my body. Everything went black for a moment. I could hear my heart beat pounding away like a drum in war. Slowly things started to get bright.'_

_'I saw a bunch of blood everywhere. I looked to the side and could barley make out a guy shoting into a phone, the windshield was cracked and coated with blood. I slipped into darkness again.'_

_'I felt an intense bolt of pain wash over me again. I figured I got hit again. Why would the universe care if it hit me again. First Derek and then this, what did I do to deserve this.'_

_'I tried really hard to open my eyes and tried to look up. I could almost make out two sets of feet.'_

"Holy shit how is he still alive?"

"I don't know. We need paramedics here now! I got one civilian, age mid twenties."

"Hey isn't that the Sheriff' s son?"

"Stiles? Holy shit it is Stiles!"

_'Their voices were so loud and my body was in so much pain. I think I moaned but I'm not quite sure on it. But las thing I remember was feeling someone tug on my and blinding pain erupted my vision in white.'_

_***A/N* So here is the second chapter. I know its short and I hope you like it. Next will be from Stiles point of view again and after the accident. Tell me what you think. Blessed be.***_


	3. Broken Love, Like Broken Glass

**_Chapter 3: Broken Love, Like Broken Glass_**

**_Xxxxx_**

_'Bright everything is bright. I feel numb and lost. Where am I? Why is everything so bright and so loud? Why am I here?'_

"Stiles? Honey Stiles is awake!" A woman's voice said.

"Go call a nurse." A gruff man voice said.

_'I barely open my eyes and get blinded by an even brighter light. I hear a whimper and find it is me who is whimpering. I feel something odd welling up inside me, something foreign yet something familiar all at once.'_

_ 'I inhale and smell something warm like cinnamon. That feeling inside me echoes out words like "Safe" and "Protected". I slowly open my eyes to see a man in his late forties maybe early fifties. He has light eyes and gray hair, well-built yet soft around the edges. He has a look of worry and pure happiness.'_

"Son, what do you remember?"

_ 'I stare at him blankly. Why would he call me "Son"? Am I his child?'_

"I...na...I..."

_'I can't voice what I want. I want answers, but my mouth feels impossibly dry and my tongue feels too big for my mouth. Soon after a man in a white coat comes in the room and he looks at the monitors and takes my wrist. He places two fingers near my vanes for a bit then let's go.'_

"Okay Mr. Stilinski-Hale can you tell me your first name?"

_'I look at him then back at the older man. I could feel myself trying to answer a simple question'_

"My...my...name? My...name is..."

_ 'God my voice sounds so small and weak I can't believe that this is my voice. I'm not weak and I'm not small!'_

**_*Growling*_**

_'Wait is that me growling?'_

"What is...wrong...with me?"

"You didn't tell us he was a Loup Garou." The doctor said.

"He wasn't till last night." The old man said.

"So why is he an Alpha?" The doctor asked

"Stop talking like I'm not here!"

_'I yelled at them. I could feel the beast inside trying to get it. It wants to kill and eat their hearts out. It felt so wrong to think this but somehow it also felt so right. Then I felt more then heard another growl. I stop looking at them and looked down'_

_'My mid-section growled again. I placed my hand over my mid-section, I closed my eyes and felt a warmth wash over me.'_

_ 'I saw a pretty long haired blonde woman walking up to me. I looked down and saw my little hands balled into the end of my red shirt. The women got down to eye level and tilted my head up to look at her caramel light eyes. She called me Gem and asked why I dropped the pan of cookies. I was about to answer when my mid-section growled. She smiled and asked if my stomach hurt. I shaked my head no. Then she asked if I was hungry, I nodded and she kissed my forehead.'_

_'I opened my eyes and saw the doctor walking back to the door and the old man smiling at me.'_

"You hungry son?" The man asked.

_'I couldn't help but nodded like my little self-did. The man smiled and pulled out some black metal thing and started touching the surface. It lite up and he just tapped away. A few minutes pass and the doctor comes back in.'_

"Think you can answer my first question now without growling at me?" He asked.

"My name is Gem."

_'The old man touched my arm at that and I looked at him. A cold wave washed over me this time. When I looked at the man I saw he was years younger in a black and white suite. He had white gloves on and he wore dark glasses even though they were inside.'_

_'I looked around and you everyone was crying or trying to hide their tears. A tan skinned boy with dark black hair that dropped past his noise was sitting to my right. He was holding my hand and was also dressed up. He would occasionally rub his thumb over my hand and it felt good, felt safe.'_

_ 'I got up and the tan boy followed soon after. We walked to the front of the room and there was this big black box. It was all shiny and when I took a step up the small staircase in front of it, I could see the inside lined with white silk. In the middle laid the blonde woman, she looked so pale and so...still. The warmth from her face was not there anymore. I reached out and placed a small envelope on her chest, the tan boy didn't say anything. He just placed a white flower next to the envelope.'_

_'I looked back to the man and everything was back to normal. He looked older again and almost looked like he was going to cry. I could smell the salt in the air as his eyes slowly turned red.'_

"You haven't been called that for years Stiles." The man said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember that." "What can you remember then?" The doctor asked.

_'I looked at him and couldn't think of anything to say. I remembered the blonde lady when she was full of joy and when she was pale as ice. A voice inside told me she was my mother. So that is what I said to them.'_

"I can remember my mother calling me Gem and something about dropping the pan of cookies. I can remember him wearing dark glasses inside while everyone was crying. I can remember a tan boy holding my hand as we sat down with this man. I remember walking up to the black box and seeing my mother lying down pale and still. I remember placing an envelope on her chest and the other boy placing a white flower next to it. After that it is all a big blur."

_'Now the man was letting the tears flow. The voice inside told me he was also someone safe, like the blonde woman, like mother...he was my father.'_

_ 'Soon after the doctor said I have memory loss, but he can't determine how long it will last. My father, who he tells me his name is John, told me about my mother and how she died. I felt sad, more for the fact that I can't remember the amazing woman. Then he told me about how the tan boy, his name was Scott, was and still is my best friend and now my step-brother, but apparently I see him as my blood brother.'_

_'He told me of how I got Scott bitten and turned into a Werewolf. How all the murders link up to the Hale Fire and how I met Derek Hale. He told me how in the end it was Peter Hale, Derek's psycho uncle, who was killing everyone responsible for the fire. How Scott and Derek fought him and how Jackson, a boy I went to school with, who was and still is a douche to me, and I burned Peter alive. How Derek killed him and became the Alpha.'_

_'He goes on to explain how Derek needed to start a new pack and bitten Jackson first, followed by Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Jackson became this lizard monster and how he was controlled first by a crazy teen who wanted revenge on the swim team that drowned him. But he got killed by a man named Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather. He tried to become a Werewolf because he had cancer and didn't want to die.'_

_'He got Scott to get Derek to bite him only it didn't work and he started coughing up black blood due to Scott switching out his regular pills for ones filled with Mountain Ash. Then Lydia Martin, who I was in love with, confessed her love for Jackson. Derek and Peter, who did some weird wolf magick and came back from the dead, killed Jackson. Only he too didn't stay dead, he came back a Werewolf.'_

_'Four months later an Alpha pack showed up and wanted Derek to kill Lydia and Scott. Only he wouldn't and there was a full-fledged Wolf War. In the end most of the Alpha Pack died and Ethan became Danny's boyfriend. Ethan's twin brother Aiden was not happy about this and in the end Werewolves were exposed to humans.'_

_'Now humans and the supernatural work side by side and I work for an organization that polices the supernatural. I'm married for almost three years and I have a baby on the way. Turns out I married an Alpha Werewolf and things have been going good till about a day ago.'_

"So is this ringing any bells?" John asked as Melissa passed me yet another double cheeseburger.

"Nope sorry."

_'I tilt my head sideways and hear a heat that is beating really fast. The smell coming off of the person is strong and riddled with a lot of emotions. The voice says there is pain, sorrow, regret, lost and anger. But there is also another thing the voice said that clues me in, but again I can't say what it is.'_

_'John and Melissa get up and walk out. Soon after a man with spiked up black hair, olive green eyes, sexy stubble jaw and a leather jacket that looks a little tight due to the muscles that it contains. I feel my wolf slam right into my consciences. I felt my eyes pulse with power and his glowed red in response. He didn't say anything for a long time and it was pissing me off.'_

"Not to sound rude or anything, but do I know you?"

_'The guy looked like I kicked his dog or something. Then he moved slowly to me and sat down where my father was. He reached out to take my hand but then stopped and retracted his one hand. I looked at him with confusion. He looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of guilt was strong and it bugged me to no end, but I waited for him to talk.'_

"So you don't remember me do you?" The man asked.

"Nope sorry. The doctor says I have memory loss and he doesn't know if it will be long or short term. So why don't you tell me who you are."

"I'm Derek, Derek Stilinski-Hale. I'm your husband of almost three years and we have a kid on the way." Derek said and tears slipped from his eyes.

"So why were things good until a day ago? John said that not me."

_ 'He told me how I had walked in on him with another man. How I took off and ended up in a car accident because a driver was drunk. The drive made the call to nine-one-one. I didn't like this story because of the pain I feel in my chest. I wanted to hurt him for what he did but I couldn't...no I wouldn't.'_

_'I didn't get to say anything because a tan guy stormed in and grabbed Derek by the scruff of his jacket and tossed him across the room and into the window. The window cracked but nothing more. Derek got up and was about to attack the tan boy, but I felt a wave of anger.'_

_'I felt my face change and my jaw hurt and lastly my fingers hurt. I looked down and saw I had claws, I mapped my mouth out with my tongue and felt sharp fangs. I looked up and growled at both of them. They stopped and looked at me. The tan boy had his jaw hanging open.'_

_ 'I needed to run and hunt. I want to hurt both of these fools but I know it would only cause me pain. I jumped off the bed, placing my hands in Derek's chest and my feet on his waistline. My claws digged into his flesh as I did a backflip and my hands landed on the tan one's waistline. My feet landed and dug into the tan one's shoulders.'_

_'The tan guy fell down with my weight thrown on him. Once he connected to the ground I dug my claws from my feet into his shoulders and jumped it the cracked window. I curled into a ball as my shoulders made contact with the glass and I broke thru.'_

_'On reflexes, I turned a bit and when I landed on my feet I looked up. Both Derek and the tan one looked out the window three stories up. I heard a screech and looked in front of me.'_

_ 'A sliver car came to a halt just an inch or two from my knees. The driver looked bewildered and the passenger got out.'_

"Stiles what the hell are you doing jumping in front of cars like that?" The auburn hair guy asked.

_'I felt like I knew this guy. I felt my wolf rush to the front of my mind. The guy gasped and took a step back. The other guy got out and pulled the auburn guy behind him and growled. His eyes were glowing dark amber. The guy was a Beta, a Head Beta at that. I don't know how I know that I just do. His growl was a challenge, he was protecting his Mate.'_

_'That word now burned and made me flinch every time I think about it. I wanted to get away from them, away from Derek. I can't handle this right now I need to hunt, I need...'_

"Both of you stop. Stiles, hey Sty it's me Cole. Remember Cole, the guy who recruited you and is now a friend. The reason both your and my pack are allies and not enemies. Come on dude calm down, put the wolf away okay, please Sty just try." Cole said holding up his hands in submission.

_'I don't know why seeing him do that and what he said helped me calm down. I let him walk closer and embrace me in a hug. I felt safe again, like I had when John, no dad he is dad not John, hugged me. I returned the jester and looked at the other wolf. He just nodded and got back in the car.'_

_'Cole pulled away and looked back at me. He looked deep in my eyes and seem to know what I needed as he pulled off his jacket and handed it to me and pointed to the forest. He smiled and hugged me one last time before he got in the car and they drove off.'_

_ 'The automatic doors opened and Scott came rushing out along with Derek. I didn't want to be around either so I took off running as fast as I could. I could hear both trying to catch up to me, but I knew deep down they could not catch me.'_

_'I went so deep into the forest that the trees thickened by three fold and the over growth can only happen when humans haven't killed it off yet. The ground was soft and flourished with the brightest flowers I could remember ever seeing.'_

_'The wind shifted and I could smell a herd of deer half a mile away, a mountain lion not too far from the deer and a bear a mile away near a river. I could take the first two like it is nothing. I want a challenge, something to take all this anger I'm holding.'_

_'I ran around the deer and mountain lion and took off at the bear. Once I got close the bear became alert to my presence. I could smell the fear come off the bear like waves hitting the cost on high tides. I got low on all fours as I moved closer to him.'_

_'The bear roared at me and I could help but answer back. I took off the jacket and the gown I woke up in. The bear stood on its back legs and extended his arms showing his full body height. I could feel my wolf taking over as my vision got neon red. I could feel my body break at some places, but got longer and fur grew out. I felt my face stretch out into a muzzle'_

_'I felt taller and a hell of a lot stronger than before. I charged at the bear, tackling him to the ground and snapping my jaws at him. The bear locked his jaws on my arm. I roared and clamped my jaws around his throat. I started to shake my head back and forth till the bear stopped struggling and then stop moving. I place my front paw over his chest and pulled back, I then launched my claws into his chest cavity and pulled out his heat.'_

_ 'I held the heart above my head and howled out in victory. I fed on the bear till fur and bones were left. I pawed back to the river and got in. The water was cold but felt good all at once. I watched as the blood washed out of my fur. After an hour I got out, shaking off the water and trotting back into the forest.'_

_ 'It's sad to say but I found the bears den and took it as my own.'_

**_*Two weeks later*_**

_ 'I decided it was time I returned to my life before all this mess. I got memories back day by day. Once and a while I would smell Derek or Scott and sometimes others from Derek's pack, looking for me. I considered it to be his pack for now, I have thought about taking over the pack, but not everyone would be happy about that.'_

_'The only fuzzy memory is when I caught Derek with the other man. I know I subconsciously erased the guys face, but I have this nagging sensation that I know who it was personally. I heard a twig snap and I jumped up into the trees.'_

_ 'Hunters have been looking for me for a week now. They kept calling me a "Mad Dog" and "Rogue Alpha". I am neither of the two so far. A man in his late thirties came out from his hiding space and looked up at me. I could tell he was calculating his options as he moved his gun up and down.'_

"Hello Stiles. Look I'm not going to sugar coat anything with you because there is no point in doing that. So this is what I came to tell you, Hunters have your Mate and the woman who is carrying your unborn child. They want to end the Hale line and they are using them to get to you." The man said and placed his gun on the ground.

"Cole and his pack have been assigned to help find them but to no luck. Stiles your pack needs you now, please come home."

_'I looked at him and then jumped out of the tree doing a backflip. The aged hunter looked me in the eye not showing fear or submission. I could respect him for that, old memories of him helping the pack and at the wedding he surprised everyone by giving a warm speech.'_

"You mean Derek's Pack. He decided I wasn't enough for him so he got another. To me that is choosing to kick me out of the pack. Plus would you want to be somewhere with the person who hurt you in the most painful way? Because I can tell you I don't think I could."

"You wouldn't know till you try and if you don't help them you will never get a chance. Plus that kid has both yours and Derek's blood in it. The Last Hale will die because his father won't pull his head out of his ass and help his pack." Chris said.

_'Chris walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but return the hug. He pulled me closer and held on for a bit longer then he usually would. He pulled back and picked up his gun.'_

"Now are you going to stay out here and eat all the wildlife or are you going to man up and be the Alpha's True Mate? Because we both know what he did was stupid and trusts me when I say he regrets it. He even moved all of the stuff from the house and moved back into your father's guest room."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Stiles he can't be where he hurt you. That was a place both of you felt safe and he fucked it up bad. The Betas have been stripping the house and redecorating it."

"He also hasn't eaten or slept right since you ran from the hospital. If anything he is losing who he is, that is if he hasn't lost it already. Son, come home." John said walking out from behind a tree.

_'I honestly did not sense him at all. Chris had distracted me from my father's approach. He came close and also hugged me tight for a long while. I felt my eyes sting and he pulled away.'_

"How? How am I supposed to move on from this? How am I going to forgive him for what he did? Please one of you tell me how, because I don't know how to move on. Every time it enters my mind, I can see him with the other guy. I can see the pure lust in his face and hear the blissful noises the other man makes. The smell of what they have done and were doing strong in the air."

"I can't tell you how to do anything. All I can tell you is that once when you were around two," John took a deep breath. "I cheated on your mother for about two months. I'm not proud of it and I felt like shit every time your mother would declare her love for me. But you got to understand son, I loved her everyday till the day she died and have been in love with her till this day."

"Then why did you do it and what did she do when she found out?"

_ 'I couldn't believe what my dad was saying. He actually cheated on mom while I was two. He hurt mom and now he is saying he loved her. If he loved her wouldn't have done what he did. I didn't want to be close to him right now.'_

_ 'I tried to run, but five feet past the tree behind me I hit a solid wall. Only no wall was there, just air. The voice deep down said two little words, "__**Mountain Ash**__". I felt myself growling striking the wall and my flesh being burnt.'_

"Mountain Ash son. Did you really think I would let you go after it took us this long to find out? We need you to come home."

"Word on the Hunters is that the full moon they will burn the Hale family members. You got little under a day to find them." Chris said cutting off John. "Look you need to do something because I don't think they will stop with Derek and your unborn."

"Fine! Now let me out so I can go find my child."

_ 'I would fight for my child. It's not at fault that His Father was unfaithful. I will not let my child die without him knowing me. My father beamed with pride as he took a step back and nudged a small line of Mountain Ash, breaking the bindings. I felt the air near me soften and took off.'_

_'Halfway back to Beacon Hills Scott, Isaac and Marco came rushing on either side with Scott taking up the rear. I looked at each of them as we ran on all fours, each had a determined look and nodded at me. Somehow I knew that they understood what I was thinking.'_

_'Once we got into Beacon Hills the rest of the pack was waiting, as if they knew he would come from that spot. Everyone hugged me, even Sophie, Scott's first child. I could remember when she was born, Derek and I got to hold her first, after Scott and Allison that is.'_

_'Dylan can walking up to me and punched me in the chest with his little hand, everyone gasped. Both Danny and Ethan took steps forward when I held up my hand.'_

"Why did you hit me Dylan?"

"Be..." He took a deep breath, "Because you left and Uncle Derek was getting sick and you never came back."

_'The six year old look me straight in the eyes and looked like he wanted to hit me again, but also wanted to hug me. I couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug. The boy buried his face into my neck and cried for a bit. Dylan always loved me ever since I took him out for ice cream.'_

_'Dylan was adopted by Ethan and Danny two years ago, he was a lone cub at the time. His parents and their pack was massacred, no one was supposed to be alive. My team and I went to survey the crime scene when I heard a wail. I found him under his mother's arm trying to wake her up.'_

_'I couldn't let him go into foster care could I? So I told my boss that I know of a couple who have been looking for a kid, but not many places allow Werewolf Mates adopt. After calming Dylan down and explaining things as clear as possible, I let them meet Dylan.'_

_'Danny and Ethan grew attached to him instantly. A few weeks after everything blew over and twelve out of twenty of the hunters were caught, Dylan started acting out. His temper tantrums were hell, so one day I took him out for ice cream and had a talk with him.'_

_'He would fist his tiny hands in his shirt and pull the material down. After a while he told me he is sacred to lose his new daddies and his new pack. I let him cry just like he is now and it still breaks my heart when he does cry.'_

"Hey little cub I'm here now. Do you remember what I said right?"

_'I waited for him to calm down some more and focus on what I said. He nodded never taking his head away from my neck.'_

"Good boy, now go back to your daddies so I can go find and save Uncle Derek and your new friend Ryland."

"Okay Uncle Sty. Go kick some hunter butt!"

_ 'He said as he pulled his head away from me with a toothy grin. He was missing some teeth, but it just made him a little more adorable. He wiggled out of my arms and ran to Danny.'_

"Okay Pack let's Find my family. Danny, Lydia, Allison and Erica, I need you four to take the children and go to location Delta. If they are not pack or have my pass code, first give a warning. If they don't leave then it falls under the Protecting Our Pack Laws. Ethan, I need you and Scott to go find Cole and his pack. Tell him I'm back and I need to know how many of his Pack Mates he brought. Call me on Isaac's phone."

_ 'The six nodded and group one got in a Black Sudan and took off with the children. Group two got in a Silver BMW and headed to the main entrance to Beacon Hills. The others looked at me waiting for orders.'_

"Okay I need Isaac and Marco with me. Christopher, I need you, Jeremy and, wait where the hell is Jackson?"

_'I looked around but couldn't spot him. Christopher looked pale and Jeremy got close to him. I was about to say something till Christopher spoke up.'_

"He ingested too much Aconite on his drinking binge. He is in a comatose state right now. No one can determine if it was laced by himself or a rogue hunter." Christopher said as Jeremy pulled him into a hug.

"Okay well I guess you two go with dad and get us online. Boyd I need you to help out Chris Argent and make sure he stays alive. For all we know they could come after the more important family members."

"Don't we got a say in what we do?" Chris Argent said pulling up to them on a four wheeler with John on the back.

"No because you two are important. Now dad go to mom and make sure she is ready for any of us that come in. We don't have a lot of time so please hurry up!"

_'Group three got in my dad's cruiser and took off to the hospital. Group four took off into the woods. I looked at Isaac and Marco; they both looked like they had something to say.'_

"The others are away so now would be a good time to tell me what is on your mind. Oh and I swear if it has something to do with forgiving Derek or try to work things out. Don't okay, just not right now. I need to make sure he is alive before I can do any of that."

"Welcome back." Marco said.

"Thank god your home." Isaac said.

_'They gave me a tight hug and somehow nuzzled up under my chin. Both boys are like my little pups, well to be fair they are like Derek's pups too. But they always come to me first. They know when to go to Derek with stuff, but that is few and far in between.'_

"I love you guys too, now let's go find my son and his idiot of a father."

_ 'Both men smiled and got in a Red and Gold color Audi. It was a replica of the Audi Tony Stark drove at the end of Iron Man Three. I remember when Isaac paid for it in cash after sealing his invention to some corporation.' _

_'Apparently making a device that can subdue a Alpha with a pack of forty plus Betas is a good thing. It doesn't hurt that it is the size of a cellphone and minimum draw backs. For one to use the device they have to pass a series of Psychological Test. Something about unbalanced chemicals in the brain can hurt the user.'_

_'So long story short Isaac is a multi-millionaire. Marco owns a gaming company and we always get to be Beta Testers. So back to the problem at hand, we are going to the last place Derek was and hoping to find some clue the others overlooked.'_

_ 'The last place I thought he would go, was the first place he took me out to. The park near the library that had the only two merry-go-rounds in town. I felt my heart pick up at the memory.'_

_ 'He took me to go see Iron Man Two because I insisted that any Robert Downey Jr. movie is a must see. So we sat in the theater for two whole hours just watching the movie. He was surprised I had shunted up the whole time, I was surprised he made the first move and laced our hands together.'_

_ 'He told me he had a surprise for me after we got back into the Camaro. But I wouldn't get it if I didn't wear a blindfold. I was buzzing with excitement, and maybe a little too much Mr. Pibb mixed with Kazoozals.'_

_ 'He pulled me out the car and over his shoulder, I couldn't help slip the blindfold off a little to look at his fine toned ass as he walked in the grass. I slipped it back on as he was coming to a stop. He took me off of him and placed me on the ground, rotating me a hundred and eighty degrees. He pulled the blindfold off and kissed my cheek.'_

_ 'I looked at him and he said, "I remember two weeks back how you talked about this place and how you wanted to have your first kiss on the merry-go-rounds while spinning extremely fast." I couldn't believe he remembered that conversation_. _Then what he said next really was the sweetest thing, "So I was hoping that our first real kiss would be on the merry-go-round while spinning extremely fast. If that is alright with you." 'To say I wanted him right then and now would be an understatement of the cemetery.'_

_ 'Now I walk up to that very same merry-go-round and look at it. Our names were carved into the metal with the date and time. I touched it with my right hand and felt a warmth flow through me.'_

"When did you guys check this place?"

"Around a day after he was taken." Marco said.

"Was it after the storm?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Isaac asked.

_'I walked around the merry-go-round letting my sense take control. I could smell Derek, but it was extremely weak. I leaned down and ran my hand along the rim of the merry-go-round. I pulled back when I felt a sharp poke.'_

_ 'I got down and looked under the play set looking for what poked me. I reached under and pulled back a nail. The nail was a Werewolves nail. There was blood on the tip like it scratched someone a little too deep. I pulled it close to my nose and took a whiff. The nail was Derek's and the blood must have been a hunter.'_

_'I let the other two smell it. They were shocked that they missed it and it looked like they internally smacked themselves for missing it. After telling the others we have a clue and to meet at Chris Argent's house so they can examine it.'_

_ 'I smelt this scent before, but I couldn't place it. That was till we got to the house and into the meeting room, also known as the basement. Another hunter from another chapter two states away. He was here to help stop the rouge hunters. I shaked his hand and all the scents on him assaulted my nose.'_

_ 'Under all the other mixed smells I smelt the same scent that belonged to the blood on the nail. I pinned him to the wall, pinning his hands on the center of his upper back. He moved to kick when Marco and Isaac had nails extend at his throat, both waiting for the signal to either kill or let him go.'_

_'Everyone was freaking out on why I attacked him. I told them what I know and the hunter started to laugh. He confirmed that he works with the hunters and that he was going to kill me. His reason was because he was part of Kate's old group and he was going to show her justice.'_

_'He did leave a riddle that gave us a clue. I don't think he meant for me to notice it because it was something small and meant to be looked over. It was a puzzle at first but made complete sense when we found we found a card in his pocket. "__**Always keep your investments safe"**__ was what he said and it was also on the card.'_

_'Beacon Hills First National was on the card. It had a number scribbled on the back. I recognized the number belonged to Rose. The basters had this planned for a long time.'_

_'Just as we were leaving a high pitched sound made me and all the other Wolves fall to our knees. Cole looked around and made sure his pack was okay. Chris, my father and Christopher mare sure our pack was okay.'_

_ 'My father's cellphone started to ring and he answered it. After he got off he looked at me with dread in his eyes.'_

"A bomb just went off at First National. The top floor was where it happened, but the rest of the building is on fire."

_ 'I didn't think, I didn't care who saw me. I shifted into my Alpha phase and took off on all fours. I howled so loud the cars around me, along with the windows to the houses, shattered. I ran as fast as I could.'_

**_Xxxxx_**


	4. Wishing (Back Into Your Past)

_***A/N* Sorry it took so long to finish. Warning for rough sex...like pissed off I don't care if your bleeding, but its NOT rape rough sex. If you feel that it is, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy and Blessed Be.***_

_**Chapter 4: Wishing (Back Into Your Past)**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_'This is where it all began. Our first kiss was right on this Marry-Go-Round. I just wonder if he remembers it. Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't. I guess it is selfish of me for wanting him to remember and come back.'_

_'I'm the idiot. I should have never slept with him. I should have never let him talk me into it. I shouldn't have even been there. I should have been waiting for Stiles at home with nothing but a red bowtie.'_

_***Snap***_

_'I turned around and a man was standing there with both hands behind his back.'_

"Hello Alpha Hale, my name isn't important. What is important is that I have your pregnant wolf Rose and soon the babies will be born."

_'I was about to rip his throat out when his words caught up to me. He said "Babies" as in more than one. But that's not right because rose is only having one baby not more than that.'_

"I can tell from your confused state that you didn't know she was having twins. Well she is very good at deceiving Alphas anyways. See we have a pack of our own. Difference is ours is controlled by me, not by another wolf."

"Rose has this wired ability that after every second pregnancy she has twins. So after she has twins we wait for the next full moon, breed her and let her have the baby. After she recovers we send her to an Alpha in different packs and has their babies, only giving them just one kid and the other comes to us for training."

Only this time she planned on taking the other child and we can't allow that. You see Hale is a strong bloodline and to have one under our control, well you seen Peter right. Well so did we and we loved what we saw."

_'The man snapped his fingers and before I could move, two Betas were next to me. After some quick moves I lunged for the man. I missed the first time, but the second swipe connected and I felt his blood on under my nail.'_

_'I dove to the Marry-Go-Round and pushed my hand into the dirt. The nail with the blood on it broke off and the next thing I know I felt a giant pain on the back of my head and then everything went black.'_

_'Next thing I know I'm chained in the middle of a room. I close my eyes and gather any information I can. I take a small whiff and the smell of dust, old papers, rats, old ink, metal, gun oil, wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and Rose.'_

_'I then turn my head to the side and slowed my breathing. I could hear two small heart beats followed closely by a larger one. Four others were on the other side of the wall to his right, four more were above him and lastly six were walking the perimeter.'_

_'I smile at what Stiles taught me. I slowly let my heart beat pick-up, my breathing became less shallow and my taste buds slowly came back. Stiles learned that if you lose one sense the others become heighten. So what if a Werewolf concentrated on making one or more senses stops or slow down, would their already heightened senses get stronger?'_

_'So for weeks he practiced on the pack, making them temporarily deaf, blind and mute. He was about to give up when Isaac was the first to smell past the Holly and Mistletoe barrier and smelt Mint and Lavender. He said he slowed his heart and breathing down a lot.'_

_'Unfortunately his nose bleed and he passed out. Stiles freaked out and rushed him to Dr. Deaton. Turns out that he accelerated his breathing and heart too fast and he passed out from exhaustion. Stiles stopped all training soon after. When Isaac woke up two days later he wanted to go again.'_

_'Stiles refused, but Isaac took lessons from Scott and used his puppy eyes. Everyone knows Stiles wouldn't last long against Isaac and his puppy eyes. Two hours later they were all back in the field and a new scent to smell.'_

_'Now as my vision stated to get back to normal I noticed I was in the old bank. It was still was hard to see so I slowed my breathing and heart again, only this time my sense of touch and taste dulled to almost nothing.'_

_'I could see Rose a few from me. Her legs were spread and a pillow was under her back. I broke my wrist slowly and slipped my hands out of the chains that bound them. After popping them back in place I popped my shoulder out of place and wiggled out of the chains.'_

_'I noticed the chains were all made of sterling silver. It would have hurt if I could feel that much is for sure. After I was completely free I slowly let my breathing and heart rate come back. I left my sense of touch dull, but I allowed my sense of taste back.'_

_'I slowly got to Rose and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up, soon after she started to cry.'_

"Derek I'm so sorry. They are going to-ugh! Fuck they are coming!"

_'She said as she arched her back in pain. I held my hand over her belly and slowly dropped it. I felt them kick and move around. Her breathing soon slowed down at the touch. I guess Allison is right, if their father is around they are calm.'_

_'Her face contorted as a splash sound echoed off the walls. I looked between her legs and blood was everywhere.'_

"Derek I need you to cut them out. They gave me some slow acting Wolfsbane. You need to save the little ones."

_'I knew I had to act fast. Soon I heard an explosion and the smell of fire was pungent. I let my claws come out and I looked her directly in the eyes. She nodded and I slowly cut into her side. She gasped and her fist clenched.'_

_'I slowly cut across till I made a semi-perfect C. Then I took off my shirt as I pulled the first baby out, it was a boy. I clean his face and cut his cord and he made soft whimpering sounds. After I made sure he was safe, I started taking the other baby out.'_

_'I could hear them coming down and I had to work fast. I took off my muscle shirt and wrapped her in it. Cleaned her face and cut her cord. Rose touched both babies and then her had went limp. I closed her eyes and pulled both babies close to me.'_

_'Soon I heard a howl and my wolf howled back. The babies were shaking in my hands and I held them as close as I could.'_

_'The vault door made a banging sound and then it banged again. The door was then shoved opened and Isaac came rushing in followed by Marco. They came and grabbed the babies from me and a giant wolf entered the vault.'_

_'It padded over to Rose and licked her face. It laied down next to her and looked at me. It kept looking back and forth till I got the picture. I moved her from the floor and placed her on the back of the wolf.'_

_'As we made our way to the exit a gu went off. The wolf was shot on the paw and it yelpped. I moved to block the next two shots. Last thing I saw was the hunter being torn into six pieces.'_

_'Everything was bright when I opened my eyes, it hurt so I closed them again.I was trying to remember where I am when my memories came crashing down on me.'_

_'Jackson and Christopher walking into the bar with their friend Ziel. Jackson and Christopher getting into another fight and Jackson stormed off. Ziel and Christopher talking till Ziel left to the bathroom. Christopher leaving to look for Jackson.'_

_'Ziel came out and started hitting on me. I wouldn't flirt back because I was with Stiles. Stiles and Ziel had become some what close and him hitting on me was not cool. He got mad after a few drinks and pulled his phone out.'_

_'He showed me some pictures of Stiles hugging and cuddling up with other Alphas. Alphas that I knew and trusted. I was pissed, I was livid. I wanted to castrate all of them and then tear them to shreads. Ziel calmed me down before he hurt any of the humans in the bar.'_

_'Ziel drove us to Wolfies after we left the bar. It only sold alcohol to Werewolves because their stuff was made to get wolves drunk. One can from them can put a human in the hospital for alcoholic poisoning.'_

_'Six fourty-two ounces later and Ziel and his twin looked really hot. But Ziel isn't a twin, as far as I knew he was an only child. He started gropping me and I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips. When he kissed under my jaw I almost pushed him off. Then I remembered the pictures and then I didn't give a shit.'_

_'I don't know how we made it to my house and I honestly don't care. Ziel was pinning me to the wall and started to rip off my shirt. He kissed down my chest as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He pulled both my pants and boxers off and swallowed my dick from tip to root. It felt fucking good as he deep throated my dick.'_

_'Stiles flashed in my mind and it pissed me off. So I held his head in placed and skull fucked him and made him choke on my dick. Four ten minutes straight I fucked his face till his lips were bruised and plump, his face red as fire and eyes even more so from crying.'_

_'I really didn't give a fuck if his throat was raw till next Sunday, because he wasn't Stiles. I don't have to hold back anymore because Stiles is with other Alphas. I pushed him till he was on all fours on the stairs. I pulled my arm back and slapped his ass.'_

_'I didn't hold back as I spanked him over and over and over again. I did it till my hand hurt and he was a quivering mess. His face renewed with tears and smone snot. I leaned down and squeezed his cheeks together, forcing his moth open.'_

_'I gathered all my mucus at the back of my throat and spit a luggie in his mouth. He tried to spit it out. I slapped him and told him to swallow like a good little bitch boy he was. He did, he followed my orders. I let him fall back down and I kicked my shoes off.'_

_'I told him to remove my sock and suck my toes. He did vigorously. I shoved my foot in his mouth till I couldn't fit any more. I reached down and slapped his ass some more till it was bright red and a few claw marks on his cheeks.'_

_'We made it to the bedroom and I forced him to wash his mouth out. He did and came back to me on all fours. I could tell he loved it when I called him names like Bitch boy, Slut, A Pig and he blushed every time.'_

_'I lifted him on the bed and told him to hold his ass cheeks opened for me if he wanted my dick. He obeyed like the Bitch Boy he was. I spit at his hole and watched as it fluttered and winked at me. I slapped it three times and shoved my finger as far as I could.'_

_'He yelped and tried to pull away. I pushed him down and told him if he makes another move or another sound that he would regret it. After he calmed down I asked if he wanted to go home, he got back on his knees and pulled his ass cheeks apart.'_

_'I roughly shoved two bearly licked fingers in him and fucked him like that for a while. After I felt he was ready I walked around and shoved my dick all the way down his throat. I told him the wetter he makes it the more its going to go in wet.'_

_'After a few minutes I pulled out and returned behind him. I lined up and asked if he was sure. He nodded and I shoved myself all the way in him. I didn't give him time to adjust and started pounding him hard. He bit his arm to keep from screaming.'_

_'I stopped and asked him if he wanted me to pull out. He choked out a no and I continued to fuck him hard. I slapped his ass as I was fucking him and told him he can make noise. He was loud and I liked it. I thought about going easy on him, but then I remembered he was the one that had photos of Stiles with other Alphas and I didn't hold back.'_

_'That's when Stiles walked in.'_

_'I opened my eyes again and noticed I was in a hospital room. I looked to my right and Jackson was in his bed looking at him.'_

"Congratulations your not dead."

"Same to you. How long was I out?"

"They brought you two days ago. The hunter shot you near the heart and it was touch and go for a while. But good news the babies are okay and safe."

"Jackson...what's the bad news?"

_'I was honestly scared of his answer.'_

"Well in short, some of the hunters got away and Stiles is thinking of taking custody of both kids. Umm you having no say in their lifes."

_'I felt my heart break even more. I can't lose them. I can't lose them all. I felt like everything was getting dizzy and everything was moving in slow motion. I saw a nures run in then I blinked and there was a doctor and two more nurses.'_

_'I tried to get away but I felt a prick on my arm and a mask pulled over my face.I struggled a bit till I felt all heavy.'_

_'Next thing I knew it was dark and Jackson was asleep. Christopher was sitting down next to him stroking Jackson's hair and kissing his palm. He looked up and smiled at me. It was one of the forced pain filled smiles.'_

"Is it true? Is he taking my kids away from me?"

_'I was really hoping Jackson was just being mean to me and lied about it. I really don't want to know, but I have too.'_

"Yes and no. He has been thinking about it. But its not my place to tell you anything. Neither is it his, but he is just pissed because of Ziel and what he did."

_'I must have shown my confusion because he continued to explain.'_

"Turns out after you kicked him out he ran into Jackson, who smelt what you guys did. Then he got the alcohol and drank with Jackson. If you want to hear the part that's really fucked up, he was with the pack that was bitches to the hunters. The same ones that kidnapped you."

"But..."

"He was supposed to break you and Stiles up. Kill Stiles and Rose. Then he was supposed to kill the pack one by one. Unfortunately you fucked him so hard that he couldn't do anything right for days. By that time Stiles was already an Alpha and you know the rest."

"So what happened to Ziel?"

_'I didn't hear the door open or the person walk inside. But I did notice him when he answered for Christopher.'_

"After poisoning the alcohol he tried to escape the bank. He was the one who shot you in the chest. Right now I have been given permission from the government to do as I see fit. He told me all about hiw you fell for his trick. You know the one about the photoshopped pictures and how he slipped a pill in your drink."

"The pill did what it was made to do and then some. From what the others told me he couldn't walk, sit or even shit right for a while. I almost wanted to forgive you for that, but then I remembered what I walked into."

_'Stiles took a breath and looked at the other two. Christopher helped Jackson up and they walked out of the room.'_

"So is it true? You going to take my kids away from me?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. I don't need them growning up with a pair of fighting fathers. They need love and they need a stable family."

"Please Stiles, please! I will do anything, just don't take them away and don't go."

_'I can't lose them and expect to live on. I would rather die then lose another flesh and blood.'_

"We will see Derek. Only time will tell."

_***A/N* Thank you for reading this story. I know the ending is opened to add more but I'm not. I love this ending and I don't feel like changing it. The Character name "Ziel" is from a story called "Overprotective Brother" by 0809m. Seriously its a good story with a side of Jackson you rarely seen. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
